Just one date couldn't hurt, could it?
by EmsTheNinja
Summary: This is an All Time Low slash fanfic! But no sexyness unfourtunetly! this is Flyzik/Jack I don't even want to think of a pairing name . . . . Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Just one date couldn't hurt, could it?

Flyzik POV

I know this might sound creepy. Believe me it's creepy when I think about it but it really shouldn't be. Well, I don't mean it to be. But recently I've been watching this new boy at school, Jack. Ok so watching can be translated into perving on him as well but seriously! What else did he expect? He was gorgeous!

I sat at my usual spot in the cafeteria with a few of my friends and I watched the younger boy chatter away with his friends. He wasn't that much younger by the way, just the year below me so technically if we got together it wouldn't be creepy. Well, that's what I'm telling myself anyway. But first I have to gather up the nerve to ask him out. And I don't even know if he's gay! I had a gut feeling that he was though but I needed proof before I made my move. To save me from unbelievable embarrassment.

I watched as he sat with a few other boys in his year Zack and Rian I think? Anyway my daily perving session was interrupted by my friend Danny.

"Hey Man!" He said cheerfully as he sat down across from me, blocking my view of Jack

"What?" I said grumpily

"Whoa dude, what's got your knickers in a twist?" he said before turning to look at Jack for a second "Still checking out Barakat?"

I sighed "Yes" I mumbled

Danny Laughed "Dude, why don't you just ask him out already? You've been watching him for what? Three weeks now?"

"I don't know man" I said "I can't just ask him out" I trailed off looking over his shoulder at Jack again

"And why not?" asked Danny sitting up straighter so I couldn't see Jack

"Because! What if he's not you know . . . "I trailed off slumping down in the hard plastic chair "Like me?" I whispered the last part

Danny leant over closer to me "He is" he whispered to me "He totally is"

"How do you know that?" I eyed him curiously

"Because" he said smugly "I heard him admitting it to Dawson this morning in the corridor"

"What?"I exclaimed

"Yeah man, I know" he said "Dawson was asking why he never hooked up with anyone at any of the parties he and Merrick took him to"

I smiled over at him "He's really gay?"

"Yeah Man he is" said Danny "And now there's no reason for you to not to ask him out!"

I gave him a wary look

"Don't look at me like that!" said Danny "Now I'm not gay but who in their right mind wouldn't want to go out with you? Until they find out about the mickey mouse obsession of course"

I frowned at him and he laughed punching me on the arm "kidding dude" he said "Just don't mention it on the first date"

"Oh thanks" I said "Great help you are man"

"That's what I'm here for now go ask him already!" he said. I smiled at him before getting up and putting my tray into the bin. I saw Jack get up out of the corner of my eye and decided that I would ask him. I would just wait until I could talk to him alone and ask him. He could only say no, right?

I headed over to my locker (which was only a few meters from his) and took my time opening it up. I got it open as he approached his locker, completely alone. I took a deep breath. Well, I thought, here goes nothing.

I shut my locker and headed over to him. Oh My God was I really going to do this? What if he said no? what if he laughed in my face? What if he wasn't really gay and only told Dawson that so that he'd get off of his back? Thought like these and so many others rushed through my head as I approached him.

"Hey" I said as I got to his locker.

He flicked his hair and looked over at me "Hey" he said. OMG that voice. I almost couldn't say anything. Why was I so nervous? Oh right because he could reject me at any moment and crush my heart and soul. Focus Matt, Focus. I held out my hand for him to shake.

"I'm Matt" I said and I could swear that my voice was shaking. Damn him. Why did he have such an effect like this on me? It was only the first time I had ever spoken to him!

He shook my hand "Jack" he said "Was there something you wanted?"

"Oh! Umm yeah. So, umm my friend overheard this morning that you're . . ." I leant forward and whispered the last word "gay" I could almost feel my face burning bright read as I asked him this "So is it true?"

He eyed my sceptically "Yes" he said slowly "But why do you care?"

Go on Matt, ask him now. You will never have a chance like this to ask him again.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe go out with me on Friday night?" I said bravely looking at the ground as I finished my sentence "You know, if you wanted to"

"With you?" He asked, well breathed was more like it. I don't think he believed that I was actually asking him out. Maybe I was in with a chance? Caught him off guard, so he has to say yes? Who am I kidding? He probably never wants to see me again.

"Yeah" I said softly looking back up at him but not quite meeting his eyes "With me"

I closed my eyes. This was it. He was going to reject me. I prepared myself for the 'no' that I was so sure that I was going to get.

"Sure" he said closing his locker "this Friday?"

I'm pretty sure my heart just stopped. Did he really say yes? Or was I just imagining it? I was obviously not quick enough in my answer before he was asking again.

"This Friday?" he asked "What time?"

I looked up at him with what I am sure was a ridiculous smile on my face "Oh, umm How about I pick you up at seven?" I asked

He nodded "Sounds like a plan" He pulled out his phone and handed it to me "What's your number? So I can send you my address?"

I took his phone, our fingers brushing past gently, quickly adding in my number and handing it back to him as the bell rang for next lesson.

"I'll message you tonight, ok?" he asked and I nodded eagerly

"Sure" I said grinning like a loon.

"See you around Matt" he said before smiling at me, grabbing his books and heading off to his next class.

I leant back against the lockers completely shocked. He said yes. The boy I had been dreaming of asking out for months said yes. We were going out on Friday. I smiled to myself before heading back to my ocker and grabbing my books. Now to plan our date.

The stupid grin I had on my face didn't disappear all day.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack POV

His name was Matt. He asked me out. I said yes. We were going out on Friday.

Oh God what was I thinking?

I took a deep breath as I headed to my next lesson. So I had only just come out to my friends this morning and already I had a date with another guy. Was it luck?

That and he was super-hot. With a lip ring and stretchers in his ears. I knew that looked didn't look good on anyone (a friend of mine back home tried it and looked awful) But he actually looked hot. He seemed really nice as well which was a bonus considering that I had never spoken to him until today. Maybe I should call him tonight? Learn more about him? Or would that be creepy? I didn't want to seem too eager. I had never gone out with a boy before.

I got my next lesson (I think it was English) sat down and started to think. Was going out with Matt a good idea? I couldn't really back out now. And I did really want to go. Ahhhh stuff it, I thought, I am going out with Matt on Friday and I'll be damned if I don't enjoy myself.

The rest of the day passes as a blur when all I could really think about was the boy that I had met today. Zack even noticed that I was zoning out when we got on the bus together.

"What's up man?" he asked "You look, ummmm deep in thought?"

I laughed "Yeah, everybody hide your children!"

We laughed together for a few moments before he calmed down first.

"No seriously man, what's up?"

I suddenly had an idea. Zack had been at this school for longer than I had. So he must know at least a little bit about Matt, I decided. But do I ask him? Ahhhh why not? What are friends for if you can't tell them anything?

"What do you know about a guy called Matt?" I asked before laughing at how open-ended that question was "I think he's the year above us, has a lip ring. . . " I trailed off.

"Oh" said Zack "You mean Mat Flyzik?"

I nodded not really sure if it was him or not but eager to hear whatever it was that Zack knew.

"Well From what I've heard he's a pretty nice guy" said Zack "Why?"

I shrugged "Just wondering" I said at the last minute deciding not to tell him about my date. What if he didn't want me to go? I wasn't going to let him ruin my fun.

The bus pulled up at my stop. "See you later Zack" I said and he nodded, saluting me. I laughed as I got off the bus.

I walked the short distance to my house before unlocking the front door and dragging myself up to my room. I collapsed onto my bed and pulled out my phone from my pocket. Scrolling through my contacts until I found the most recently added. Matt. I almost wished that I had a photo of him so that I could stare at it. That's not creepy, right?

I buried my head into my pillow and breathed deeply. Might as well text him before I forget, maybe even ask if I could call him?

I started typing him a message

'Hey Matt '

I froze, what else was I supposed to say? How are you? What are you doing? I decided with something simple.

'Hey Matt, was nice talking to you today, can I call about Friday?'

I hit send before I could second guess even sending him a message at all. What if that wasn't even his number? What if this was a joke? But he seemed so sincere when he asked me out, especially when he got all nervous and blushed. . .

My thoughts were cut off my phone vibrating in my hand with a reply from Matt.

'Hey Jack, I'm guessing? Sure call whenever you like '

I smiled at the message. He even put a corny little smiley face on the end and I laughed before finding his number and hitting the call button, holding the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" he answered, his voice just as rough as it was today when he asked me out

"Hey Matt" I said

"Jack?" he said questioningly

"The one and only" I said with a small laugh, suddenly extremely nervous

"You ok?" he asked somehow sensing my discomfort

"Yeah" I said taking a deep breath

"Good" he said "So you wanted to talk about Friday?"

"Yeah" I said

"Ok, that's cool, what did you want to talk about?" he asked. He seemed so relaxed, how could I be this nervous when he was so relaxed talking to me?

"Ummm" I said "Well" I didn't really know where to start. Was it rude to just ask someone about their life that you had hardly ever spoken to before?

I heard him laugh on the other end of the phone "I don't think it's rude" he said "But if you wanted to know anything about me all you have to do is ask"

I slapped my palm against my forehead "Did I really say that aloud?" I groaned

He laughed softly again "Yeah you did"

"I guess I'm a bit more nervous than I thought" I said, my face bright red. I was suddenly glad that we weren't talking face to face.

"I get it" he said

"Really?" I asked, not really believing him

"Yeah" he said "Well we've only just met today and you essentially know nothing about me"

I nodded my head, forgetting that he couldn't see me.

"You must be freaking out a bit about Friday then, hey?" he asked

I let out a breath that I didn't even know that I was holding "Yeah" I said "Just a bit"

"Well Jack" he said, God how I loved the way he said my name. Could he just say it all the time? "There is no need to worry, ok?"

"Sure there isn't" I said almost sarcastically

"There isn't!" he said

"Fine" I said "I'll believe you"

I rattled off my address to him and he promised to be here at exactly seven o'clock Friday night. We talked for a little bit longer before hanging up. I threw my phone across my room. Hearing it thud against the floor before lying back on top of my bed. I still had almost no idea about what I was getting myself into on Friday, but at least I knew he really was friendly.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt POV

It was Friday night. I had been waiting for this almost all week. Well at least since I had asked Jack out on Tuesday. I couldn't believe that I had done it to be honest. I wasn't really an out there type of guy. I stood in front of my mirror in my room, wearing my black skinny jeans, sneakers and holding up two shirts. A white band shirt and a red checked shirt. I pulled on the red one before grabbing my jacket and jumping in my car. Grabbing my keys and wallet on the way out. I didn't want to be late picking Jack up.

I started the car and headed to the address that he gave me. I hoped that it was the right address. I looked at the clock on my phone. Five to seven. Wouldn't hurt to knock on the door early could it?

I climbed out of my car as slowly as I could and shut the door, leaning heavily against it. This was it. I was at what I was pretty sure was Jack's house. We were going on a date. I took a deep breath and smiled to myself before heading up the front steps and knocking on the door three times.

The door was quickly flung open to reveal Jack standing there. I laughed at his eagerness, good thing to know that I wasn't the only one who was nervous. I took a moment to admire his body. He was wearing dark skinny jeans, a Blink-182 t-shirt and sneakers on.

"Hey" He said softly

"Hey" I said just as softly "You ready to go?"

He nodded "Just let me grab my jacket"

"Take your time" I said before he bounded off into the house, returning moments later with a jacket over his arms.

"Bye Mum" he called before stepping out onto the veranda with me and quickly locking the door. He turned to face me.

"You ready?" I asked him. To be honest he looked almost scared shitless. I tried to understand. Really I did. We hardly knew each other and he was just letting me take him out wherever I wanted and bring him back whenever I wanted. It must have been really scary for him.

"I think so" he said smiling slightly at me.

I touched his shoulder lightly "I'll bring you back home whenever you want ok?"

He nodded at me before looking out onto the street at my car. "Is that yours?" he asked pointing at the run down truck that I owned

"Yep" I said "Until I can afford a new one" I smiled down at him before leading the way to my car.

We climbed in, in silence and buckled in before I started the car and pulled away from the curb.

Jack cleared his throat "Umm Matt?" he asked softly

I glanced over at him for a moment before returning my eyes to the road "Yes Jack"

"Where are you taking me?" He whispered, God he was really scared. I felt terrible for making him so scared, was I really scary?

"To my favourite Diner" I said "It's not far from here and I thought maybe after we could see a film?"

I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye and relax a little bit.

"Hey Jack?" I said

"Yeah" he looked over at me

"I'm not really that scary am I?" I asked with a smile on my face to try to make him relax more.

He laughed at me "No, not you"

"Then why are you so scared?" I asked reaching out to touch his shoulder again. I really wanted to hold his hand. But I didn't want to seem too forward.

He looked over at me "Is it that obvious?"

I nodded, returning my hand to the steering wheel "Just a little" I said "I just don't want you to freak out on me on the first date, ok?"

He laughed a little bit and I immediately decided that I loved the sound, I was going to have to make him laugh more often.

He touched my arm "No freaking out" he said "Deal"

"Good" I said pulling into the diner's car park "Because we're here"

I parked the car and we both climbed out. I smiled at him as he walked around the car towards me. Damn he was good looking. He smiled back at me shyly. I offered my hand out to him without even thinking about it and he stared at it for a moment before slipping his hand through mine.

We walked into the diner hand-in-hand and sat down at a table opposite each other. We ordered our meals quickly (there was hardly anyone else in the diner) and were suddenly sitting opposite each other awkwardly in a diner.

"So" said Jack "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good thanks, and yourself?" I said. I was pretty sure by now that the smile that was on my face was not going away any time soon.

"Calmer than I was before that's for sure" he said softly, looking down at his hands.

We were both silent for a few minutes before it annoyed me "Why don't we play 20 Questions?" I asked "Get to know each other a little bit better?"

He nodded, looking back up at me "Can I go first?"

"Sure" I said sitting back in my chair "Ask me anything"

"Ok, ummmm" Said Jack "How old are you?"

"17" I said "What about you?"

"16, almost 17" he said "Favourite colour?"

"Red"

"Blue, favourite band?"

We continued like this until our food came and well after we had finished eating. Jack asking all the questions he wanted to know the answers to and me, willingly giving him the answers. He was relaxing quite a bit and I was so glad. We were only on our first date and I already knew that he meant the world to me. I didn't want this night to end.

Unfortunately though every day must come to an end. We didn't even get to go to the film; we were way too caught up in our conversation. His mum called though all too soon and requested that he came home. So we climbed into my car and headed back to his house.

I pulled up out the front and looked over at him "I had a really nice time tonight Jack" I said

"Me too" he said a lot more relaxed with me now than he was at the beginning of our date.

He climbed out of my car and I got out as well. Walking him up to the front door. Our hands brushed alongside each other as we walked and he sent me a sweet smile as he slid his key into the lock to open the door. The door opened a crack and I grabbed his wrist lightly.

He looked up at me curiously. I leant down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you on Monday" I whispered and he nodded. Temporarily forgetting how to breathe as I walked back towards my car. I climbed in and looked back over at him still standing on the porch. I waved at him and he waved back before going into his house and shutting the door.

I smiled to myself as I drove back home. Hopefully this was the start of a new relationship. Well, I will have to wait until I see him again to find out if he wants to go on another date, wont I? But one date can never hurt, cant it?


End file.
